Fortress
is the first chapter of the fourth act in Gears of War: Judgment. It is also the first chapter of Cole's testimony and his first time as a playable character. Before the chapter starts, there's a cutscene in which Col. Ezra P. Loomis asks Cole why had he been quiet during all the trial. Just as Cole is about to answer, a small Locust squad enters the Courtroom and they kill several Onyx Guards. Cole uses one of the Lancers from the dead guards to duel with a Spotter wielding a Lancer too. The Spotter is about to win when Col. Loomis kills him with his Boltok Pistol. The remaining Locust are killed by the Guards. Afterwards, Loomis reveals his dislike for Thrashball, in which Cole was a star, and allows him to proceed with his testimony. Walkthrough As soon as you start, Cole reveals that after the battle at Elliott's Mansion, they headed for Onyx Point by borrowing a Locust Amphibious Assault Vehicle. Although Loomis states that the facility's location is classified, Cole reveals that he had visited Halvo Bay before and that one of the generals he met was a big fan and that he took him on a tour through the military base. You'll soon reach the coast but before that the Declassified Mission will appear right in front of you. Declassified Mission "Pvt. Cole claimed to have witnessed advanced Locust tactics that run counter to established COG intel." If you activate the Declassified Mission, you'll have to get through the beach's defenses with several Frag Grenades planted in nearly every corner and reduced access to the Locust defenses. Be careful and watch out for frag tagged walls; if you find one, you should destroy it before it detonates and you may even use it to damage enemy barriers or to kill any enemy that comes nearby. Once you land on the beach, the Locust will give you a really tough time with Turrets, Mortars, One-Shots, and some Therons wielding Torque Bows. As stated before, there'll be grenades and barriers all over the beach. However, there might also be some scattered weapons around the coast which might come handy. The Breechshot would be a very useful gun since you could easily headshot anyone on the turrets and out of cover. Take cover anywhere you can and let your allies destroy the barriers but run away from Mortars and One-Shots as they will instantly blow you up. Some Maulers might come down to attack you but they won't be a problem unless they get too close. Try using the grenades to hurt or kill them. There'll also be what looks like Nemacyst or Siegebeast projectiles which will kill you if they hit nearby. They should be easy to avoid but you should still be on the lookout. Once you reach the small citadel and you have taken out most of the big weapons, all you need is to take down the last remaining Locust. There might be some Flame Grenadiers so be careful and watch your back. After taking down the last Drone in sight, head to the doors to your right and you'll start the next chapter: Container Terminal. Collectibles There's a COG Tag at a small room inside the citadel. Head towards an Onyx ammo cache near the end of the chapter at the far side of the wall and the tag will be right there. Trivia A common glitch in this level is that Paduk still keeps his Flamethrower from the previous chapter. However, this can end up being helpful as he can easily destroy the barriers throughout the beach and inflict more damage to the enemies. After this chapter, the Flamethrower disappears. Videos Gears of War Judgment Walkthrough - Fortress - Declassified Mission and Cog Tag (Part 22)|Walkthrough